


觊觎（PWP）

by Mojier



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojier/pseuds/Mojier
Summary: 嫂子文学。依然是软绵绵哭唧唧双性美人T。E哥还是高中生，有点黑，贪恋漂亮嫂子很久了（淫笑~）有yun期play，强Bao。





	1. Chapter 1

正文：

厨房里烧水炉已经嘶嘶作响很久了，锅里做的半熟的晚餐也还凉着。但餐桌前交缠着身体的两人似乎并不理会，沉浸在酣畅淋漓的性爱中。

“嗯…不要了，艾瑞克。你哥哥快…快回来了，啊…”软软地趴在餐桌前的人发丝凌乱汗湿，一只手虚扶着桌面，另一只手搂着下坠的隆起的肚子，回过头湿润润地向在背后不断侵犯她的青年吐露哀求。

埋头在香滑的肩胛骨处喘息舔吮的青年听到绵软的声音，嗤笑一声后更重地往身下人的体内深处贯穿进去，她破音的哭叫随着穴口的溅水声一起响起。

“没关系啊，让他看见，这样哥哥就知道他娶的好妻子已经被我占有了。”他的声音性感沙哑，但是阴沉的语气让她不寒而栗。

“不…不要。”

特查拉已经没有了力气，她的双腿因为长时间的剧烈性爱累得直打颤，发育娇小的性器射过两次后疲软地垂着，偶尔在他捅深了的时候滴落几滴稀薄透明的液体。青年仍然没打算放过她，见她累极了，才将流连在她腿根处的手环住她的腰身让她借力站稳，空闲的那只手捏住她的一只乳房抠弄上面流奶的乳孔。

特查拉猛然睁大了红红的眼眶，滚烫的泪珠滚落出来顺着脸颊滑落，破碎的哭腔令人怜爱又忍不住更加过分的欺负她，“啊…不，别弄了，求你艾瑞克…”，已经被玩过的乳头水红肿大，先前青年含着她那里几乎饮尽了里面产出的奶水，现在被吸开的乳孔只能可怜巴巴地挤出一点点奶，重重的挤捏让她又痛又爽的呻吟着。

叫艾瑞克的青年伏在她耳边舔咬她香软温热的耳垂，含着她几缕湿漉漉的发丝暧昧低问，“宝贝，这样做让你不舒服了吗？那这样呢？”他腰身一挺，阴茎粗长的柱身滑过高热的甬道，坚硬的龟头直抵她娇嫩的子宫口，撞得人一阵强烈的哆嗦。

特查拉吐着舌尖媚叫一声，眼神空洞茫然，湿淋淋的双腿间滴滴哒哒流着一串串淫水，红肿的两瓣肉蚌翕合着进出的粗壮阴茎，等她回过神来才虚弱地抓住胸前肆虐的大手拉到唇边轻吻舔舐，求饶讨好哀求他轻些。

“艾瑞克，轻…轻一点，宝宝…宝宝受不了的。”

他这才松了些力道，缓慢温柔地轻插，手指头伸进她嘴里黏腻地拨弄她柔软的舌头，搅出些许透明津液。他总是因为这个梦寐以求的人和这具香艳淋漓的身体而次次失控，但在听到特查拉这样提醒后他不得不轻柔对待，毕竟肚子里的是他的孩子，他和哥哥的妻子反伦理结合出的禁果，他总得好好保护。

“宝贝，猜猜看。哥哥要是知道你肚子里的不是他的，而是我的…”搂着腰身的那只手逐渐滑到她膨胀的肚子缓缓抚摸，再过三个月大概就要生了，但是他不希望这个宝宝成为哥哥的孩子。

特查拉呜咽着摇头，口中含着青年的手指他只能听着他的猜想惊恐地流泪，她根本不敢想。以前每当艾瑞克问及他们之间的关系，她往往只能一边承受着艾瑞克的侵犯，然后以沉默或是难耐的呻吟来回应他，可这次，他提到她肚子里的宝宝。

她用舌头推出他的手指，回头与青年对视，眼里是不确定和茫然，“我，会保守好这个秘密的。”她说的脆弱小声，像是小心翼翼护着未成熟果实的柔嫩花朵。

艾瑞克看着她因情欲而渲染的有些娇艳风情的脸，心中一阵悸动，用唇凑过去封住了她小口喘息的嘴，甜蜜的汁液在纠缠的舌间搅出水声。他耸动下身浅浅抽插了一会儿，退出阴茎将浓白的精液射到她因怀孕而有肉感的大腿上。

两人抱着腻乎了很久，艾瑞克几乎要吞吃了她一般的吻她的唇，他不能在她的身体上留下痕迹，一个吻痕也不行，所以他只能蹂躏特查拉天生红嫩饱满的唇。好一会儿后才抱起她去了浴室，她的丈夫，艾瑞克的哥哥也许快回家了。

特查拉的丈夫，那个只知道努力工作为家人带来好生活的好男人对此毫不知情，在他无数个深夜加班或是远地出差的时间里，他还在读高中的弟弟将她的妻子吃了个透底。早餐时分，柔美动人的娇妻会被迫用丰硕的胸脯给晨勃中的燥欲高中生弟弟乳交，他下班回来的晚了，早早放学回家的弟弟能比他先吃到可口丰盛的“晚餐”，用舌头膜拜舔弄她妻子双腿间甜美的蜜洞，吸取源源不断的湿液，或是在他出差的周末，两人偷欢交媾的行为几乎没有停过，年轻又健康的青年模样朝气英俊，正处于荷尔蒙蓬勃旺盛时期，在性事上花样百出，小娇妻被玩出的水能把床单湿透。

家里的每个角落都有过他们缠绵的身影和喷溅的爱液。结婚后不到一个月妻子就怀了孕，他甚至不知道妻子肚子里的孩子不是他的，寥寥几次与妻子的床事后他的亲弟弟都会让特查拉吃下避孕药，可怜的男人对此一概不知，他天真的以为自己家庭美满幸福，他有一位年轻貌美又贤惠持家的好妻子和一个成绩优异不让人操心的乖弟弟。

殊不知那些个寂静安详的夜晚，躺在他枕边的妻子阴道里还淌着弟弟来不及清理的精液，她要夹紧双腿才不会让这些罪证流出来。

晚餐时间，他注意到妻子脸色一直不太舒服的样子，眼睛湿红，拿着刀叉的双手也时不时轻微抖动。

“亲爱的，你怎么了？是不舒服吗？”他放下餐具，凑过去轻微搂着妻子的肩一脸关心的问。

特查拉几乎在丈夫碰他的一瞬间就颤了一下，她咬咬唇随意地微笑了着，“没有，只是宝宝刚刚在踢我而已。”她不能说那是因为被你弟弟操狠了，所以身体会因一点触碰就敏感地抖个不停。

他甜蜜又心痛的吻吻她的额头，“让你受苦了，你和宝宝真是上天给我最好的礼物。”他蹲下身，笑着贴上特查拉的肚子，想听一听小家伙在里面的响动。

特查拉手足无措地目睹丈夫的动作，却惊慌地向坐在另一边艾瑞克投去小心翼翼探视的目光，  
艾瑞克一脸阴郁的表情明示着他开始嫉妒了，特查拉难过地垂下了眼睫错开他的目光，颤动的睫毛在灯光下扑朔，埋藏着眼底说不出的感情。

在他提出要带特查拉去医院检查怀孕状况时，艾瑞克站起来一脸诚恳又关心的样子看着哥哥，“哥哥，我送嫂嫂去医院检查吧，你整天工作那么辛苦还要开车去医院太累了，我没什么事，可以帮帮你。”

他正想说自己可以的，可是一通电话又紧急催促他回公司处理未完成的工作，于是他只能满脸歉意地看向妻子，安抚她和肚子里孩子然后交给自己最信任的弟弟。临走时他贴上她的唇换来的吻让艾瑞克嫉妒的怒火中烧，在他转身后，妻子温柔理解的笑容变得苦涩不堪，他不知道，他再一次鲜美的肉块把送给了饿红了眼的狼。

在丈夫关上门的一刻，艾瑞克就将她扯进了自己的怀里，发泄般地啃咬她的唇瓣和舌头，宽厚的手掌伸进她的裙底隔着薄薄的内裤惩罚性地握紧那小小软软的肉茎，顺利地让这具纯洁又淫荡的身体产生了轻巧的回应。

“宝贝，告诉我，你爱我对吗？你不爱我哥对吗？”他急切地舔舐她裸露出来的肌肤，想咬下去却又不能，低声的嘶吼在喉咙口压抑地滚动，在哥哥面前诚挚温厚的双目变得通红而充满贪婪的欲望。

特查拉将头无力地埋在他的颈侧，她闭着眼头脑昏涨就像棍子在搅动她的脑子好让这一切更混乱，她闭上眼沉默不语，但口中的呻吟声随着艾瑞克更越界的动作而愈来愈放荡。她没有了办法，这具骚浪动人的身体在被艾瑞克多次的吃干抹净后早已不是自己的了，她甚至会因为他一个眼神而软了双腿。

见她不说话，艾瑞克更是急火攻心，她时热时冷的态度像是给他甜蜜的糖果又给残忍的一巴掌，深爱着却得不到回应让他饱含爱意的心苦痛不堪。

“为什么不回答？你说啊！说你的心里只有我。”欲火加上妒火烧过理智，他拨开她的内裤，露出两个小时前才被他操的艳红熟透的女穴，直直将肉棍就这么捅了进去。

特查拉在被干进的那一刻就爽得差点晕过去，她流着泪哭叫不止，剔透的指甲深深陷进他的皮肉，急促呼吸着似乎这样能缓解体内被撑开的痛。

“我不知道，我不知道…”特查拉泪水纵横地摇着脑袋，他拒绝不了艾瑞克强迫式的爱，也无法抛弃自己的丈夫，她被迫在这其中做选择，这很艰难，甚至可以说太过分。

“我怎样才能做出选择呢你告诉我，他是你的亲哥哥，是我名正言顺的合法丈夫，我要怎样不顾违反常理和背叛的罪名才能抛下他来选择你？”她沉痛悲哀的话让艾瑞克停下了身下的动作，“可是，艾瑞克，我怀了你的孩子。你不顾后果一意孤行，但在年龄上你还只是个被诱惑和嫉妒牵引的孩子，如果这一切暴露人外，你如何去承担这罪恶的结果？”

艾瑞克看着她认真的脸，她是那样美丽，就算悲戚地流着泪也好看的让人移不开眼。她的指问逼得他节节败退，不由得悔恨又自责，他搂紧她有些颤抖的身体，安抚着她起伏的胸口。  
艾瑞克内心的失望与苦痛也越来越大，他不禁将怀里的人搂的更紧了些，像护着自己最珍爱的珠宝。

“对不起，我不该强迫你。”他脸上的失落与自责让他看起来像个委屈的孩子，“可是，我要怎么办，我那么爱你，我不想放手…”他的下颚贴着她汗湿的额头喃喃道。是的，他那么爱他，甚至不惜在哥哥的新婚夜夺取她的初贞，骗取哥哥的信任而住进他们的新家，一次又一次或强迫或诱哄地奸淫她操干她，他的爱那样执着疯狂又畸形变态。

那个入凉的秋季，哥哥回家看望父母，随同一起的还有特查拉。他可能还没看到她的脸，就已经恋上了她的身影。他抱着篮球进门时，她站在落地窗前静静地看外面摇曳着枝叶的梧桐树，洁白的窗帘随着金色的绰约光影和柔和的风飘落在她肩头，像是一幅金色的油画，她最美的样子就定格在回头对他露出容纳世间所有柔软的微笑上，含羞待放的娇艳花朵，拥有最纯洁温顺的脸和最具情色风姿的身体。

艾瑞克终于在心底埋下了邪恶欲望的种子，他从小并不争夺不羡慕哥哥拥有的任何东西，但这一回，他第一次觊觎属于哥哥的——特查拉，而且非要不可。

浪漫温馨的婚礼结束后，拖着疲惫和幸福的特查拉从婚车上下来，她还没来得及换下洁白的婚纱就匆匆进了她的新家，丈夫在晚上的婚礼宴会中仅喝了几杯就醉了，早早地被作为伴郎的弟弟送了回来。

她提着落地的宽大裙摆，推开了婚房的门，丈夫却不在里面。透过床帐的层层白纱，艾瑞克宽厚的背影模糊地出现。有人已经在这里等她很久了。

看着她穿着圣洁华美的婚纱，头发被珠串和白玫瑰挽的落落大方，头纱已经被取了下来，露出那副不需要装扮就很漂亮的脸蛋。艾瑞克想象着这是他的新娘在向他走来，然而她只是疑惑地靠近，然后关心她丈夫的去向。

艾瑞克一反平时温和近人的模样，冰冷的金丝边眼镜后是一双冰冷漆黑的眼，他早就脱下了自己的西装外套，介于少年和成熟男人之间的身体在贴身的白衬衣下显得禁欲又性感。他一声不吭地走到门口，拉上了门反锁。

艾瑞克回过身目光锁定了房间里站着的新娘，他取下眼镜，从上往下一颗颗解开衬衣的扣子，露出精壮的胸膛。特查拉这时候才开始意识到这是什么事情的开端，她开始恐惧，颤抖，随着艾瑞克的走近而跌跌撞撞后退。直到她跌进床铺，她才真正无路可退。

将人圈在自己和床之间，看着她哭着推拒自己的逼近的身躯，嘴里不断重复着“不要”“求求你”，艾瑞克沉下脸弯起嘴角冷笑了起来，他毫不犹豫地贴上去，那具在球场上练出的强壮又高大身体很容易压制了她。他伏在她的身上，舌头从她湿漉的脸颊滑至耳根。

“哥哥就在隔壁，不过他睡着了，我喂他喝了点东西，他什么都不会知道的。”

他发育完好的嗓音低沉好听，但对特查拉来说，这无疑像是死神的声音在判她下地狱。她用尽所有的力气挣扎，妄图从魔鬼的手中逃脱，而魔鬼几乎没有费什么劲就将她的双手禁锢在了床头。

他吻她，吻她散开的秀发，吻她画着精致妆容的脸，吻她香艳淋漓的嘴再吞下她口中细软的哭音和呼救。诱人洁净的胴体从那似朵白玫瑰般的婚纱中剥露出来，他喉结滚动着，心脏在胸腔中发疯的鼓动，他完全暗下去的眼神让特查拉几近绝望。

特查拉哭了出来，在艾瑞克扑过来一口叼住她在空气中颤微挺立的乳头的时候，她惊叫着，然而不堪的强暴剧情还在无情上演，没人打破。她的丈夫安稳地睡在隔壁，完全不知道柔弱娇美的妻子被别的青年压在床上毫无反抗能力的凌辱侵犯。

艾瑞克玩弄着手里两坨滑嫩细腻的软肉，喘息着将脸埋进她香气扑鼻的双丘中，特查拉绝望的哭泣和求饶拉不回他的理智，他只有一个念头：占有她，完完全全。

正从青春期向成年期跨越的艾瑞克，欲望强盛，胆大狂妄，为了占有眼前的人而不得不采用阴险的极端方式。他眼底泛着红光，拉开那双肖想许久的腿，紧握着她细腻的脚腕，舌尖在触碰到她光滑的脚背时，特查拉开始剧烈颤抖起来，连哭音都变了调。

冷峻帅气的脸从她匀称优雅的小腿滑过，往她最隐秘的天堂地寻去。特查拉咬着下唇，力道大的几乎浸出血珠，在艾瑞克进一步侵犯的动作后，她缓缓闭上了眼，连同心里渺小的希望一起合上。

他拨开她下身多余的那部分男性器官，烙铁般滚烫的粗长性器直逼那道粉嫩新鲜的狭小肉缝，她恐惧的挣扎扭动着，身体开始发寒，她最后一次用哭哑的嗓子试图阻止他惊天骇俗的行为。

“停下！求你，艾瑞克，你这样做会下地狱的！”

“我已经在地狱了。”

他掐着她的腰重重地捅了进去，狭窄的青涩穴道被迫挤开，特查拉凄厉的哭声像是被强行摔碎的玉器破碎不堪，她水波滚动的眼蒙上痛苦的泪膜，然后裂开掉落。像是被凿开了一个洞，撕裂的痛从那个洞蔓延开藤蔓似的缠绕全身，艾瑞克越来越用力的动作让她的身体破的越来越开。然而这比不上心里的难堪痛楚以及委屈，每一个都能在她心上割出深深的裂口。

他知道，他夺走了她的初贞，当他捅穿那道紧致娇嫩的界限，他再也不能停下来，即使她发出令人痛心的哭叫与反抗，他也没停下身下贯穿的动作。艾瑞克抱起她，急躁炙热的吻一遍一遍落在她的颈侧和肩头，他吻得那样情深难以自拔，然而特查拉只是发泄报复地狠狠咬上他的脖子，直到血流不止他也没有制止。

她跪在地面，艰难地趴伏在落地窗前，眼神失焦，全身汗湿淋漓，像个被操坏了的妓女。身后的人恬不知足地玩弄着她的身体，精液，唾液，汗液以及殷红的血液，淫乱不堪沾满两个人的身躯。他用鼻尖磨蹭着她的背，手却用力拉扯她充血红肿的奶头让她发出虚弱动听的呻吟，被操的合不拢的腿只能分的更开，下体挺动的力道和频率依然不减，挤出的液体混合着处血黏黏的溅开，她的小肉茎随着激烈的抽插而甩动，溅出的液体在玻璃窗上显而易见。

“我爱你。”“对不起。”他一遍一遍地在她耳边重复这两句，直到她的耳朵滚烫，连呻吟都更火辣情动，他仍然没有停。几次高潮他都将精液浇灌进她体内最深处，然后无视她娇羞难堪的制止动作，用手分开她肉红熟烂的洞口满意地看精液浓稠流出。

特查拉仍然是哭，但艾瑞克操了那么久已经打开了她身体的秘密，她难以拒绝快感的冲击和肌肤相磨的愉悦，在这场强暴式的性爱中，身体的沉沦让贞洁的心受到了背叛。她唾弃自己淫荡的身体，可是丰腴湿软的臀肉还是受到蛊惑般地往青年的小腹上蹭，浓密卷曲的耻毛触碰到敏感处的痒意让她的喉咙发出猫叫似的软腻哭音，于是青年抱着她狠狠捅进她不知餍足的湿洞，下身被钉在他的阴茎上抵着子宫口残忍研磨再被内射，她被奸到口含津液，湿眼朦胧泛春，淫叫不止，软垂的肉茎开始小股小股吐液时，她才意识到自己被操失禁了，身下的床褥湿的一塌糊涂……

早上醒来时旁边躺着的是自己的丈夫，艾瑞克走了。她惊慌失措地骗自己昨晚的事是个荒唐的梦，可是全身碎骨的痛和手腕上艾瑞克留下的轻微咬痕都证明了一切，她确确实实被丈夫的弟弟占有了。

丈夫醒来什么都不记得，醉意未消地抱着她问昨晚发生了什么他一点都不记得。特查拉握着手腕侧过身背对神志不清的丈夫，昨晚发生了什么？当然是一场香艳背德的罪恶情事。

她朦胧地回忆起艾瑞克将清理干净的她放回整理好的床铺，轻轻地给她穿好睡衣，他跪在床边拾起她的手，贴在唇边轻吻，他年轻英俊的脸上显现的不是彷徨与无助，眼神里只有浓厚的爱意和纠缠不清的情愫。他霸道地取下她无名指上的戒指，从窗口扔了出去，从某个难以启口的角度来说，她未开始的婚姻已经宣示结束了。

“对不起，我爱你。”她看着他咬上了自己的手腕，似乎要烙下一个属于他的印记。

想到这里，特查拉滚烫的心突然一阵慌乱。她转过身面对丈夫，僵硬地挤出一个甜蜜羞涩的笑，试图隐瞒一些不堪的事实。

“你昨晚喝醉了，但是你让我拥有了一个难忘的初夜。”


	2. 觊觎—2（PWP）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五百年后的一更，我不配搞H,但是我足够变态。
> 
> 给小坏蛋吃neinei ,户外PLAY。

正文：

特查拉腿上搭着一条薄毯蜷缩在沙发的一角，怀孕七个月的她肚子已经很大了，连弯腰捡东西或是垂下头看自己的双腿都困难。她时常感到腰酸脚软，有些柔软的腿多走几步也会累。因此她的好丈夫决定忙完这次的工作就请三个月的假期陪伴她，当然，那是要这次长达一个星期的出差结束之后。

艾瑞克在他哥哥面前再三保证会照顾好特查拉，得到了他哥哥完全的信任。特查拉当然也相信艾瑞克能很好地“照顾”她，无论是生活上还是更私密的事情上，丈夫走后的两天里她甚至很少自己走一次路，艾瑞克会亲密无比地抱着她行走，她洗澡时会厚着脸皮用舌头给她“清洗”身体，当然也会给她“暖床”，偶尔用嘴解决解决她涨奶的问题，很是大方的替他哥哥尽到了一位丈夫的职责。

在这样的相处方式中，特查拉想过要摆脱但是又无法。被艾瑞克操得狠了，她便双眼朦胧分不清现实与梦境。她时常在昏暗的视野里，看到世界上只有她和艾瑞克，他们只顾不停地做爱交媾，她一次又一次怀孕，不知廉耻地生下了很多孩子，好像他们才是真正合法的夫妻。然后她又在高潮中醒来，悔恨、哭泣、再沉沦，让艾瑞克紧紧搂着她贯穿顶弄，沉浮在他深情至极的爱欲里。

特查拉摸着自己圆滚柔软的腰腹昏昏欲睡，现在是下午三点，往往艾瑞克会再上一个小时的课后才回来，于是她放心地让自己沉入睡眠。

醒来后，昏黄的暮色已经逐渐占领了整个客厅，艾瑞克并没有回来。平时她醒来得要更晚一些，艾瑞克也会提前回来，抱着她吻开她迷蒙眨动的双眼。特查拉咬着唇瓣摸到身旁的手机，拨了一串号码后贴在耳边，片刻后她的卧室里响起了熟悉的铃声，或许是艾瑞克下午走时太匆忙竟然连手机也忘了带。

特查拉没有过多的担心，她决定将晚饭准备好再等艾瑞克，也不知道冰箱里还剩下些什么食材，她揭开冰箱时才发觉自己像是在等丈夫回家一般，不免脸颊发热，那种羞愧又甜蜜的情绪又膨胀了起来。她在因为等待除了丈夫以外的男人回家而感到愉悦，这种认知让她害怕又莫名的心颤。

晚饭时间已经过去很久了，特查拉给自己热了一杯牛奶捧在手里，看着艾瑞克卧室门上挂的球星海报。除了参加学校篮球赛活动外，艾瑞克从很少这么晚了不回来，即使有丈夫在家的时候也是，他很听话，不喝酒不抽烟，也不会夜不归宿，至少她没发现艾瑞克在生活上的缺点。

不过既然艾瑞克还没回家，她也是可以出去走走的，也许会遇上回家的他。自从显怀后，特查拉很少出过门，丈夫倒没说过什么，只是艾瑞克总是私下里告诉她希望她在家里好好地躺着，什么都不用管不用做，当然除了给他亲给他抱给他操。所以当许久不出门的她挺着大肚子走在门口那条绿荫道上时，隔壁晚饭后遛狗的邻居萨莉居然看了好半天才认出了她。

“天呐克尔蒙格太太，抱歉我真是太久没看到过你，小宝宝都快出生了。”

“哈是的，这个小家伙到来后我就很少出过门了。”

她和萨莉边走聊着天，她的肚子重，双腿浮软走不快，萨莉也很贴心地跟着她的脚步。只是萨莉的狗狗亲热地在特查拉的脚边蹭来蹭去，好几次差点绊倒特查拉，受到了主人的呵斥才垂着尾巴委屈地跟在两人的后面。

“原谅莎莎吧，她喜欢你才这么做的。”萨莉蹲下来，揉着这条大狗狗毛绒绒的脑袋。

特查拉笑的很温和，她只是轻微垂下腰身，莎莎便亲热地舔上了她的手指，“当然啦，我也很喜欢这个小甜心。”莎莎像是听懂了一样围着她的双腿快活地打转，两人都被它的动作逗笑了。

特查拉忍不住想，也许等宝宝出生后，她也可以和艾瑞克一起养一条像这样的狗狗，它可以叫贝利、巧克力或者随便什么都可以。艾瑞克一定也会喜欢，想到这里她的眼睛激动地亮了。片刻后，她嘴角的的笑突然垂了下来，天呐，她唾弃自己这样的想法，她忘了自己嫁给了谁，竟然在期待和艾瑞克的以后，他们也许根本不会有以后了，如果宝宝生下来，他们总有一天会结束，她竟然妄图他们以后会有幸福。

“那是艾瑞克吗？他好像有点醉了”萨莉并没有注意到特查拉情绪的突然低落，她下巴往对面街道走过来的一群年轻人指了指，示意特查拉看过去。萨莉当然认识艾瑞克，那可是她与好友聊天时总是赞不绝口的邻家男孩，身材超赞，说话总讨人喜，英俊的令人发指。

穿着球衣的大高个男孩们一路嬉嬉笑笑，摇摇晃晃搂着身材火辣的女孩向这边走过来。借助路灯的亮光特查拉才看见艾瑞克，他和另一个高个子男孩搭着肩膀有一搭没一搭的说着话，手指夹了支烟往嘴里送，星火暗下去后灰白的烟雾蒙住了他看不清表情的脸，他似乎喝了酒有些醉了，走路都有些重心偏移，原本系成一束的脏辫在头顶上凌乱的支散着。让人无法忽视的是他旁边的一个漂亮的白人女孩儿，短背心的领口低到乳沟处，一个劲地往艾瑞克肌肉蓬勃的手臂上蹭，只是得不到这个英俊男孩的回应。

特查拉抿着唇看着远处摇摇晃晃的艾瑞克，看来她要刷新自己对艾瑞克不抽烟不喝酒的认知了。她有些慌张，害怕艾瑞克看见她然后毫不犹豫冲过来，场面会十分尴尬，但又隐约期待着他看见她。最后她想还是决定假装没有看见他的好，艾瑞克和他年轻靓丽的朋友们在一起，她一个怀孕的少妇和他回家总有些尴尬和不适。她向萨莉表达了歉意不能和她散步，怀着孕走太久腿实在酸软就打算叫一辆的士回去问她是否一起。

萨莉很友好的说着没关系，但是她需要去一趟超市于是向她道了别牵着莎莎就走了。特查拉站在路边正想拦住行驶过来的车，年轻男孩远远就大声地叫出了她的名字。

“特查拉！”

她叹口气放下了抬到半空中的手臂，温和的目光随即探向道路对面的艾瑞克，她还以为他已经醉的看不清人了，原来还是有些清醒的，至少能认出她来。艾瑞克看见了特查拉后激动地揉搓着脸，抬起手才发现自己手里还夹着烟，一边低骂一边扔掉燃到一半的烟，然后推开缠着他手臂的女孩飞快地穿过马路向她奔过来。艾瑞克同行的朋友们都停下来好奇地向她看了过来。

球鞋与路面摩擦出刺耳的声响，还没有回过神，她就被圈进了一个带着烟味和酒味的怀抱，更浓郁的是运动后蒸发出的汗液气息和年轻的荷尔蒙味道，热烈蓬勃的缠住她柔软敏感的躯体。

特查拉有些脸热，不仅是因为艾瑞克散发的浓郁气息，更因为对面一个个看着他俩抱在一起而露出诧异表情的少男少女，被艾瑞克推开的那个女孩正愤愤地瞧着她俩。她急急忙忙拍打着艾瑞克的肩背，催促他放开自己。

艾瑞克以为她在生气，因为他回家晚了，还被看到自己抽烟的样子，于是他更用力地搂住她，垂下头埋进她温暖的脖颈，和平时成熟性感的模样不同，微醉的艾瑞克像一条可怜巴巴的小狗，撒娇求摸的样子反倒触上了特查拉心软的部分。

“对不起，我今天有些晚，刚刚那支烟不是我的，我，我也没抽多少。”艾瑞克大概不知道自己醉了，语无伦次道着歉，说急眼了还张嘴含住她一小片皮肉细细研磨，弄得她躲又躲不得，藏也藏不住。

“好，好，没关系的，艾瑞克你先放开我，你的朋友都看着呢。”特查拉有些着急地想推开他，那群年轻人追着艾瑞克过来了，他们瞧着特查拉温和漂亮的脸蛋和隆起的肚腹，揶揄地问艾瑞克她是谁，说着是不是他搞大了她的肚子之类的荤话。

特查拉正欲辩解，艾瑞克一把掐起她的下巴就醉醺醺地吻了上来，滚烫的携带着迷醉酒精的舌头破开她的口腔翻天覆地的搅动，分泌的过多唾液在舌头的搅弄下湿黏作响，不顾外人在场便吻得难舍难分极其色欲。特查拉只是一瞬间就红了眼眶，心脏就像要炸开般疯狂的鼓跳，周围响起的吹哨声和欢呼声提醒着他们正被围观，艾瑞克闭着眼享受着这个香甜的湿吻，而特查拉则瞪大了湿漉漉的眼全身僵硬地接受这个吻，她马上就快要死掉。哦，死掉，特查拉多么希望她现在可以去死，她好像所有的秘密都被挖了出来，赤裸裸地呈现在这些人眼前。

在眼泪流出来之前艾瑞克终于放开了她，舔着唇回头炫耀般地对他们说，“她是我最爱的人，全世界我最爱的人，她还…还怀着我的孩子呢。”他牵起特查拉的手就要走，却没有看到她从绝望蓦然转变到不可思议的望向他的眼神。她还以为，他会趁着酒醉将那些事实都说出来，但他没有，他只说了他爱她，全世界最爱她。

她任他牵着，无视身后那些还在拿她打趣的人。她一边不争气地流眼泪一边看着他被汗沾湿的后脑勺又看着他球衣背后的数字和名字，她从前听过他说那么多次的爱没有哪一次像这次那么让人心动，她明白自己沉沦进去的不仅仅是身体。

她本来打算叫车回去，但是这会儿她又突然想陪他一起走回去，路程其实不长，但是喝醉酒的艾瑞克像个批评学生的老教授一直喋喋不休，一会儿说着本来该按时回家结果突然要安排要与别的学校打一场联谊赛，好不容易结束后又被队友拉去聚会喝酒，手机又不知道丢哪去了，什么时候手里夹着烟也不知道，一会儿又问她吃晚饭了吗怎么出来了是不是担心他，在她还没回答的时候又开始说你不用担心我我回去给你做好吃的……特查拉本来有些伤感的情绪都被他一股脑逗没了，艾瑞克甚至不厌其烦地骂着路上纠缠他的女孩儿是只八爪鱼，怎么甩都甩不掉，她抿着唇最终还是笑出了声。

“艾瑞克，你可真是一点都不绅士，怎么骂女孩子是八爪鱼呢？”

艾瑞克的话痨模式在她笑了之后就停止了，他目不转睛地看着眼角挂着泪滴又面带笑容的特查拉，光影透过树叶重叠的缝隙一层一层打进他漆黑的眼底，特查拉看不清他的目光，她只听到自己可以震破胸腔的心跳声。

他牵着她的手改为搂着她的腰，不安分的手逐渐贴近了肉感十足的臀部，特查拉激灵的一颤，紧张的四处张望。或许知道她担心什么，艾瑞克带着她小心翼翼地藏在一棵巨大的梧桐树后，那里没有人，路灯也照不过来。

“我可以，问一个问题吗？”

艾瑞克用手抚摸她的侧脸，好一会儿后，他颤着声竟然有些害羞地问，炙热的吻轻啄在她的脸颊和鼻尖，像是捧着无价的珍宝小心翼翼地亲暧着。

“嗯，什么？”她温柔地看着眼前这个醉呼呼的男孩，他平时在她面前总是强硬霸道毫不讲理，这会儿倒是害羞了。

艾瑞克通红的双眼盯上她丰满的胸脯，孕装裙有些薄，隐约透见里面半杯的胸衣，“你今天有没有，这里，有没有很痛？”他用手指触了触她胸前的一片肌肤，吞咽口液的动作做的极其大胆色情，凸起的喉结上下滑动了一下，让特查拉有些害羞别过脸大口喘气。

“我想给你……”他还没说完，特查拉就颤动着眼睫用手捂住了他的嘴。他平时也会缠着她二话不说掀开她的胸衣就做那些让人血脉喷张的事情，反倒是今天突然这么软怯又直白地问她，他们还在外面的街道旁，即使是昏暗的夜晚，这里也只有他们两个人，她也觉得羞耻难堪。

艾瑞克直勾勾的眼神让特查拉开始躲避起来，她想逃开，可是艾瑞克用强壮的身躯将她抵在与树干之间，她逃也逃不掉。他灼热的舌头开始顺着掌心的纹路湿湿地舔起来，手心的湿液越来越多，特查拉的头皮发麻的急喘了一声，合上眼咽了咽口中的唾液，再睁眼时她像是下定了什么决心般轻微推了推他的胸膛。

艾瑞克激动的连心都快跳出来了，他喝麻的舌头舔着嘴角怎么也湿润不了的干燥的嘴唇。他退开了些，铁臂仍撑在特查拉头两侧将她困在树干之间，炽热的呼吸间喷洒着浑浊的酒气和烟味。他红着眼一眨也不眨地看着眼前的人靠在树干上撩起裙子，修长又肉欲的大腿向内曲着夹紧了，膨胀的肚腹遮掩着香气四溢的私处，她叠起裙面咬着一角，慢吞吞地将穿着半杯款胸衣的乳房呈现在他面前。她喜欢这种款式的内衣，会让胸部看起来更挺翘丰满，穿着也很舒服，她不知道丈夫喜不喜欢，反正艾瑞克喜欢的不得了，更喜欢给她解开。

艾瑞克快找不到自己的呼吸了，甚至已经忘了怎么呼吸，他内心深处最想得到并且已经被他占有的人——特查拉，仿佛还觉得自己的动作不够诱人般，手指轻轻用力就将乳沟前的夹扣解开，柔软的乳肉蹦跳着暴露在夏夜的空气中，轻颤着捧起两团诱惑之源的她不敢看艾瑞克的眼睛，于是垂下湿润的眼，睫毛扑朔，一副任人为所欲为的模样。

“Oh god，你真的，太美了。”

艾瑞克惊叹着，低下头轻轻吻上那对哺育子女的乳房，两对乳尖上湿漉漉的仿佛才被人吮吸过似的，腥甜的奶香混杂着母体天然的体香像是催情素一般撩拨着人的神志，他左手托着其中一只，拇指轻轻触碰那颗挺成艳丽红樱桃的乳珠，她立马敏感的惊呼一声，乳白的奶液迫不及待从细孔中流出来，顺着指尖沾湿他整个手掌心。

他凑上去含住一颗肿胀的肉粒，温暖的液体便源源不断的被吸入口中吞咽入腹，特查拉被胸前强烈的快感冲击到腿脚发软，很快就哆嗦着往下滑，艾瑞克一手迅速地扶住她的腿严严实实地将她抵住无法动弹时，他摸到她腿间湿滑的液体，她已经湿的过分了。

特查拉在怀孕后的几个月里，年轻的孕体已经在艾瑞克长时间的侵入和调教下愈加浪荡成熟。乳房初次产奶时很只有很少要靠挤才能出来，艾瑞克时常会偷着机会就急色的将她胸衣扯开吮吸，一边玩弄她的奶头和乳肉一边将阴茎插进她的肉道，用翘起的龟头狠命地撞击她的子宫口，有时要把人做晕后才意识到自己太过粗暴，难以想象这个在他人眼里讨人喜欢的乖顺男孩私下里背着亲哥哥将他的妻子操到浑身敏感而熟韵，饱满的肉体一掐就会流水，粗暴强烈的性爱只会让她一边哭着求饶一边用湿淋的肉穴缠着男人的肉棒不放。以致后来，特查拉的胸部没日没夜地孕育着本不该如此过早就有的乳汁，不被吸或者挤出来就会涨痛难耐，艾瑞克又乐于给她做这种事，那些羞死人的玩法让她现在不需要挤弄只需轻轻一触乳尖就能流出浓白的汁水。

特查拉嘴里咬着裙角，半睁的眼睛里水雾迷蒙，软绵无力的手揪着艾瑞克的发辫随着他舔弄的节奏收紧又松开，身体缓缓沉下去只能靠着他托着自己臀部的手臂才能勉强站稳。夏夜户外的风也算凉爽了，可和醉酒的艾瑞克接了吻的特查拉似乎也被酒精熏的燥热起来，一层薄薄的汗附在锁骨下胸面上，又被一条滑腻的舌匆匆舔去，留下淫靡的一道道水痕。两颗肉粒在艾瑞克唇齿之间逐渐肿胀，像是下一秒就会被拉扯下来，疼痛又带着酸麻的快意水流般源源不断穿过四肢百骸，特查拉嘴角溢出来不及吞咽的液体沾湿了裙角，她艰难地弓着身躯将两块喷奶的淫肉送入艾瑞克滚烫的口中，挺起的肚腹随着上下急促的呼吸摩擦着他的胸膛，  
被汗水浸湿的球衣摩挲在她敏感的腹部肌肤上，痒痒的撩的她心颤。

艾瑞克在他嫂嫂的怀里吸足了奶水，舔着饱满的唇抬头向人索吻，特查拉便眨着水波滚动的眼睛张开嘴吐出那片布料，让自己香甜的嘴容纳他的舌头，他们做过无数次了，她知道他任何动作后的要求和目的。或许真的是有酒精的熏陶作用，艾瑞克没有像以前一样粗暴地吻她再进入，他温柔又眷恋地缠着她的舌头吮咬，或用舌尖顶弄她的上颚，再退出来像咬一片花瓣似的啃咬她柔软的唇瓣，浓郁的奶香弥漫在口腔内，在这昏暗的一小方世界里，清爽干净的晚风也吹不散两人唇齿相交时浑浊淫乱的气息。

仿佛是过了一个世纪，特查拉以为他们这场温柔的像是花开的吻结束后就可以回家了，然而艾瑞克放开她的唇后，一只手直接拉起了她的一条腿，让她双腿之间夹藏的私处就这样敞露出来。

“艾瑞克，不行，这种事不可以在这里。”特查拉四处张望着，双手放在他肌肉隆起的肩背上无助可怜地乞求他。

“我现在就想干你。”艾瑞克又变回了那个强硬的人，这一刻酒醉又成为了他可以在特查拉身上做各种事的理由，他侧过头舔过特查拉纤细的脖颈，迷醉的眼睛里透着不明意味的暗光,“就一次，在这里，满足我。”几乎是他发出的低沉嗓音一瞬间，特查拉的身体就像感应到了什么，颤抖个不停，刚停止溢奶的乳头也颤巍巍肿胀着流出汁液来。

特查拉喉咙里发出委屈又羞耻的呜咽声，她看着艾瑞克探下手去摸她湿透了的部位，那条黑色的、在他眼里看起来淫荡且适合用来勾引男人的内裤被拉下来挂在她弯曲的膝盖处，他甚至不会管她前面硬起来的那根青涩的阴茎，只顾去揉搓下面那道湿滑丰润的肉缝。

“你瞧，”艾瑞克只是随意摸了两把，便将手呈现在她眼前，淫液几乎将他的手掌打湿彻底,“你的水已经多到这种程度，饥渴成这样了吗？”他再次伸手下去，三根粗长的手指在她毫无防备地时候捅进去，特查拉猝不及防哼叫一声，感受到肉道里被手指塞的满满的，抠挖按摩那些缩紧又松开的穴肉，啧啧的水响声传入耳膜吞残着她的理智。

艾瑞克草草地用手指捅了几下，特查拉下面的洞就像卸了阀的水闸汹涌地喷着水潮，他急不可耐地抽出手指，拉下短裤挺着硬成铁棍的粗大阴茎就着湿液蛮横地撞了进去。那根淫棍直接插到了特查拉体内最深处，两人同时喘出一声极度欢愉的气音，艾瑞克不断破开又抽出穴道的动作刺激她的乳头翘的硬硬的，只要被撞进深处，两股奶液便从翕开的乳孔里喷溅出来，四散流淌。

特查拉怀着七个月的身孕，身体的孕育变化让她极度渴望性爱的浇灌，她仰着脑袋低喘着说着不要、轻一些或是宝宝受不了之类的话，事实上这只是为她内心深处希望艾瑞克操干的更猛些而找的借口，这实在是难以启齿的心思，她都要为自己的浪荡感到羞愧。

“哦真是，太棒了，他妈的太爽了！”艾瑞克爆着少有的粗口，享受着破开柔嫩丝滑的肉壁的极度快感，又埋头去咬眼前上下晃荡的奶子，那些温热的奶液喷的到处都是，滑腻腻流过特查拉的肚腹，又沾湿了他的球衣。艾瑞克闻着腥甜的乳香，小腹像燃着一团火般快要到爆炸边缘，明明已经怀了孕都要生孩子了，阴道的深处却紧致地吸附着她的鸡巴不放，怎么都操不松似的，要把他的精液榨干榨尽连魂儿也不放过。

艾瑞克在这几秒种后操的更深更重，完全不管特查拉肚子里还有宝宝，抵着她的子宫要命似的搞。特查拉被干昏了头，一开始能顾及这是在外面一直不敢太大声，现在也被迫摇着脑袋淫叫了起来，她揪着艾瑞克背脊上的球衣，上面的字母被她揪的皱了起来。高潮来的很快，身下那根肉茎被艾瑞克用力地撸动了几下后，她挺起喷溅奶水的乳房达到了快感巅峰，肿起的唇连着未发出的哭叫都被艾瑞克含进了嘴里，她只能呜咽着困难地吞下随着不断涌出来的唾液。

等她身体颤抖的幅度稍小些后，艾瑞克才恋恋不舍地放开她被吮肿的唇，“你的小穴被我搞过这么多次，怎么吸鸡巴还吸的这么紧？”说着便不管她是否处在高潮后的不应期就继续深捅，高热的穴肉几乎要把他的精液都给吸出来。

“没，没有，啊。”特查拉脸颊全是泪，摇着脑袋不肯承认，又被操的嘤咛出声，含着阴茎的甬道不受控制地收缩着。

艾瑞克倒吸了一口气，含糊不清地说，“你这个说谎的荡妇，明明想榨干我，像个欲求不满的婊子一样没有我的精液就不行。”他跟个地痞流氓一样醉醺醺地说着下流话，两根手指夹着她的奶尖搓弄，逼的她委屈地流着眼泪不停否认。

“不想承认？那好，我问你，是我操你比较爽还是我哥哥？他有没有我的大？有没有我的粗？有没有我的硬？”艾瑞克抬起她的下巴，一双黑漆漆的眼睛半分清明半分醉意的，又带着她看不懂的情绪，叫她怎么也回答不了的他的问题。

见她茫然的样子半天也不说话，艾瑞克就着刚刚揪她乳尖的手指掰开她的嘴，夹着她滑溜溜的舌头玩弄起来，“嗯？告诉我，是不是只有我的鸡巴能让你最舒服？”他挺着胯部逐渐慢下抽插的速度，让龟头绵软地碾过特查拉的子宫口，很容易便激起了人的一阵强烈的哆嗦。

特查拉被玩着舌头说不出一句完整的话来，泪眼斑驳地摇摇头又点点头，手指携带的奶滴混合着溢出的唾液被她吞进，吃到自己的味道时让她眼睛泛红脸颊发烫。她有些后悔了，这个一刻不停在她身上索取的人就是个混蛋，一开始就用醉呼呼的害羞模样欺骗她，把她弄到这个昏暗的角落后便开始欺负她蹂躏他，让她逃不走也躲不了，还逼她回答那些难于启齿的下流问题，简直不害臊到极点。

身下的动作突然停了下来，艾瑞克抽出手指，拉出透明亮液的手猛然掐住她到的下巴，汗珠顺着鼻梁滚落，他垂下头与特查拉额头相抵，眼睛里的强烈的占有欲和浓浓的爱意让她止不住颤抖。

“是不是只有我？”他逐渐压低了声音。

艾瑞克的眼睛里好像藏着一个巨大的风暴旋涡，她不知不觉就被卷了进去，她深知这么做都是危险的更是错的，可她越陷越深，想挣脱出来已经是不可能的了。她眨了眨湿润的眼，睫毛上的水渍沾成一片，然后收紧了匀称纤细的两条手臂，圈着艾瑞克的脖子将他的胸膛拉得更近了些，使得两颗剧烈蹦跳的心隔着肉体都能碰撞在一起。

她悄悄的，用只有两个人才能听到的声音说，“只有你，只有你才能让我这么舒服。”她故意收紧了一下含着巨物的阴道，艾瑞克猝不及防被夹的闷哼一声，“你难道忘了，我的肚子，是怎么被你搞大的吗？”

特查拉的一句话像触开了某道机关似的，接下来艾瑞克就低吼着捞起她的两条光裸的腿掰开到极致架到自己强壮的胳膊上，硬邦邦的阴茎抽出来时水光淋漓，来不及看清就气势汹汹地撞进还未闭合的肉洞中，碾压过即将缩紧的嫩肉，用捅开子宫口的力道顶进去。特查拉被顶的感觉肚子里的宝宝都要出来了，剧烈的快感逼得她想吐，可她还是极力配合艾瑞克的操干，脚后跟晃荡着摩擦他后背光滑的球衣布料。

“操你的特查拉，我的小婊子，你把我都快榨干了。”

“当然，只有我能满足你，只有我这么粗这么硬才能喂饱你。”

“看看你自己，奶水流的到处都是，操了这么多次的小穴也是紧的要命，你这么淫荡，哥哥应该不知道吧？是不是每天都想着怎么才能让我来吸你的奶，想我掰开你的腿干你，然后把所有的精液都射进你怀孕的子宫你才会满足？”艾瑞克压着她的身体，顶胯胡乱用力地抽插，交合的部位啪啪溅水，他粗硬的耻毛磨得特查拉的下腹竟然有些发疼。

“别，别说了…”特查拉想找条地缝钻进去躲着，这混蛋还只是个未成年的高中生，要是长大了不知道要变得多坏多下流。她不敢多想，只得将缘由推给酒精，毕竟，艾瑞克也算自律的孩子，喝了酒再加上情欲作祟，他难免有些难以把控自己。

艾瑞克终于射进她的肉道深处时，她快失去意识了。锁骨以下的身体裸露无遗，奶液汗渍淫乱的附在肉体上，操成了一个枇杷大小的阴道口来不及缩紧，浓浊的精液混着潮喷的水就滴滴哒哒落在脚下的草坪上，在她昏过去之前她还想着幸好没有人看见他们疯狂做爱的场面。

热水的温度透过张开的毛孔侵袭而来，特查拉舒服的呢喃了一声，软绵绵地睁开疲累的眼睛，才发现自己在浴缸里，再一回头又看到躺在艾瑞克的怀中，这个混蛋这会儿清醒得很，一边抚摸她的肚子一边用歉意又自责的眼神看着她。她没想那么多，习惯性地又躺回去，闭上了眼睛。

“我保证，下次不喝酒。”

“……”

“真的，我是个混蛋，明明知道你……”

“……”

“我以后肯定准时准点回来。”

“嗯……”

“宝贝，我下面又硬了……”

特查拉昏昏欲睡，她迟钝的脑子对这一句话反应不过来，但是双腿不由自主的就张开了，一根滚烫的玩意儿擦着会阴处捅了进来，她还来不及细想那是什么就已经睡着了。


End file.
